My Decision
by Bodukescowgrl
Summary: Bo decides to race without talking it over with his family and when he does tell him, they try to do everything not to get him to race. This is for a songfic challenge. Please R
1. Dare You To Move

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Dukes or anything that has to do with the Dukes of Hazzard.

This chapter is based on the song: Dare You To Move by Switchfoot

_I dare you to move  
I dare you to move  
I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_

It had been a few weeks since Bo had found out about this big race coming to Hazzard. And since that day he had been going through his mind if he should take part in it or not. He was offered the job of racing but he hadn't told his family yet. Sure he and Luke always dreamt of racing in the big leagues, but they hadn't raced in anything but small races that took place in Hazzard. He knew they wouldn't be happy that he was taking this offer without talking it over with them at first. But what else could he do, there was a lot of money in this…money that the family could use.

He decided that today would be the day he would let the family know. They couldn't tell him that he couldn't race, they all knew he loved to race every chance he got. So he got up and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. Before everyone ate Bo decided he better tell them now. "Guys I have some news for all of you."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should I base the next chapter on?

002. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep 003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005.

Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman (It's

Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss 030.

Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A Place

for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 062. Drops of Jupiter 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens 064.

Every Rose has it's Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind of

Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me Love

085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You 095. Wild Horses

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind of

Rain. 100. Everywhere.


	2. Wild Horses

This chapter is based on the song: Wild Horses by The Rolling Stones

_Wild horses couldn't drag me away  
Wild, wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

"Alright so what's this news Bo," Uncle Jesse asked.

"Well you know that big race that's happening in Hazzard next week?"

"Yea. Bo are you telling us you got us tickets to go see it?" Luke asked.

"Well not exactly. In fact you guys won't need tickets to get in."

"How did you manage that one Bo? I mean the only way that would happen is if you….Bo you're not racing in it are you?" Luke asked.

"Yes I am. Isn't that great."

"Bo do you have any idea who the racers are in this race?" Luke said.

"Luke we've always wanted to race you know that."

"Well yea I know that but Bo these aren't your simple little races in Hazzard. It's a lot more than just trying to escape Roscoe."

"Luke I know how to drive!"

"That's not what I'm saying Bo. What I am saying is that I don't think you should do this race."

"Luke's right Bo. This race could be dangerous," Uncle Jesse said.

"What are you guys trying to do? I love to race you all know that."

"Bo we're just looking out for your well being," Luke began.

"Well then don't alirght! I've already made my decision. And nothing either of you say will make me change my mind!" Bo said and then he walked out of the house.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

What song should the next chapter be based on?

002. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep 003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005.

Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman (It's

Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss 030.

Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A Place

for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 062. Drops of Jupiter 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens 064.

Every Rose has it's Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind of

Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me Love

085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind of

Rain. 100. Everywhere.


	3. Drops of Jupiter

This chapter is based on Drops of Jupiter by Train

_Your best friend always sticking up for you_

Luke followed Bo out to the barn, "Bo don't get mad at us. We're just worried about you."

"Well don't be! Look I know you look out for me since I'm the baby and all, but I'm old enough now to make my own decisions."

"Yes we all know that Bo, but you have to understand, this is for your own good."

"Luke we've raced together so many times. You know I know how to drive."

Luke shook his head in frustration, he was getting nowhere with Bo. "Bo please just listen to me."

"Luke, just stop it already alright. I'm racing and that's final. You know, I thought you of all people would understand why I want to do this."

"Bo come on don't be like that. I'm just saying…."

Bo interrupted him, "Save it Luke. Nice to know that when I really needed my cousin by my side, you don't even care."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Time again to choose which song should the next chapter be about…

002. As I Lay Me Down to Sleep 003. It's a Beautiful Life 004. Unwanted 005.

Naked

006. My Immortal 007. There You'll Be 008. Everything Burns 009. Superman (It's

Not Easy) 010. Hanging by a Moment

011. Hold On 012. Fly 013. Someone's Watching Over Me 014. The Sacrament

015. Silver and Cold

016. You Raise Me Up 017. Numb 018. Reverie 019. Torn 020. Untitled

021. Angel 022. Wires 023. Meant to Live 024. Sand and Water 025. The

Winner Takes it All

026. Scars 027. Listen to Your Heart 028. Faith of the Heart 029. Last Kiss 030.

Hello

031. Broken 032. Float On 033. Sick Cycle Carousel 034. Miss a Thing 035.

Jaded

036. Tomorrow 037. Wonderful World 038. Headstrong 039. Knockin' on

Heaven's Door 040. Unwell

041. Dance Me to the End of Love 042. The Reason 043. Goodbye to You 044.

Cry 045. Vindicated

046. Die for You 047. Beautiful Goodbye 048. Since U Been Gone 049. A Place

for My Head 050. All Things Must Pass

051. Another One Bites the Dust 052. At the Beginning 053. Because of You

054. Blowin' in the Wind 055. Butterfly

056. Chances 057. Cleaning Out My Closet 058. Concrete Angel 059.

Crackerbox Palace 060. Cryin'

061. Drift Away 063. Early Morning Blues and Greens 064. Every Rose has it's

Thorns 065. Family Portrait

066. Flavor of the Weak 067. Good Riddance 068. Hallelujah 069. Hide 070.

Innocent

071. I'll be There for You 072. In My Life 073. Imagine 074. Iris 075. Just Breathe

076. Long Way Round 077. Look Through My Eyes 078. Make Your Own Kind of

Music 079. More Than Love 080. One Last Breath

081. Rain 082. Right Kind of Wrong 083. Sex on the Beach 084. Show Me Love

085. So in Love with Two

086. Strange Disease 087. Superman's Dead 088. Television 089. The Times

They Are a' Changing 090. Too Bad

091. Unanswered Prayers 092. November Rain 093. Wash Away 094. Why

Haven't I Heard from You

096. You Ain't the First 097. Sleep Tonight . 098. Collide . 099. She's My Kind of

Rain. 100. Everywhere.


End file.
